An apparatus has been proposed which stops the vehicle according to the state of the driver. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle including an automatic brake control device. The vehicle detects, for example, drowsiness or seizure on the basis of a change in the pulse of the driver and stops regardless of whether a brake operation is performed or not when drowsiness or seizure is detected or when the driver operates a physical abnormality detection switch.